1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for an aircraft, more particularly to a safety device for an emergency landing of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that once an aircraft is out of control, a terrible air disaster will occur. For assuring the safety of passengers, pilots, cabin attendants and the aircraft, a safety system is required.
The applicant of this application filed a U.S. application Ser. No. 012,829 on Feb. 10, 1987 which discloses a safety system for a malfunctioning aircraft and which corresponds to R.O.C. application No. 80214109. The safety system is used for progressively retarding the movement of a malfunctioning aircraft so that the aircraft can land safely on the ground. The one drawback is that the safety system is not provided with a means for supporting and guiding the aircraft to move properly on the emergency runway of the safety device after the aircraft lands on the emergency runway. Thus, the aircraft may run off of the emergency runway.